It's Not Over
by The Missing Twin
Summary: Luke Micheal is a 15 year old just trying to fit in at Hogwarts. Things start getting better, but will they stay that way? PLEASE R&R!


Don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head you feel left out

My back slammed into the ground as I fell backwards. My head quickly followed it, and the pain from it, joining the pain in my stomach. "Stupid misfit," the guy standing over me spat. He kicked my side and staggered off. I laid on the ground, holding my side and trying to remember how to breathe properly. Apperantly that's what I get for trying to defend myself after repetitive insults.

Once I managed to get my breathing back under control, I got up slowly and leaned against a tree. I ruffled dirt from my hair with one hand and lifted my shirt to check the damage done with the other. There were two bright red spots, one on my stomach and the other just over my hip bone. I groaned. More bruises for me.

As I shook the dirt from my shirt, I comptinplated going to dinner. I wasn't overly hungry, and I knew my absence wouldn't be noticed. But then again, Hogwarts food was Hogwarts food. I decided to go to the common room, and I started to the castle. The castle was, well, a castle. It was capable of holding it's thousand and some students as well as its Professers.

The students were split into houses at the beginning of their first year. There were four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. I'm in Slytherin and let me tell you, everyone usually hates us and we usually hate everyone else. It's just bloody wonderful.

Slytherin's also seemed to pull the short stick for dorms and common room. We get the dungeons. It's on the cold side, at least to me, and I constantly have to wear a jacket. Our part of the dungeons are also right under the lake, which gives the room a weird green glow. Sure, it's cool at first, but it can get a bit old.

As I started into the dungeons, I rolled down my sleeves and shook off any remaining dirt. I walked into the common room, expecting it to be empty. It wasn't empty. There's one thing to be known about me; I don't people.

The boy spoke first. "Second night and you're already skipping dinner?" I looked him over quickly. If he stood from his chair, he would easily tower over me. His hair was dark and slightly shaggy, and he looked strong. I made a mental note to not piss him off.

"Could ask you the same question," I replied awkwardly.

"Well where are you going?"

"My dorm, I guess."

"You're already here. Wanna stick around?"

I looked at him and then at the girl sat on the couch. She smiled at me. She had faint dimples and her hair was a dark blonde. Her eyes were so blue they nearly looked purple. I smiled and looked back to the boy.

"Sure."

I sat in an empty chair.

"Your name's Luke, right?"

I nodded, and then realized he was in my dorm. I also realized I didn't know his name. Like I said. I don't people. He pointed a thumb at himself. "Ian," he pointed to the girl. "Nicole." I nodded. "You're quiet," Nicole stated.

"I don't have much to say I guess."

I pulled my legs up into my chair and rested my chin on my knees. Nicole and Ian went in with whatever conversation they were having before I walked in. Something about their fathers. Ian looked at me. "What are your parents like?" I swallowed.

"My mum died when I was little," I responded.

"Oh. Sorry for asking. Guess we're in the same boat though."

He smiled sadly and Nicole gave me a sympathetic look. Great. Sympathy. Last thing I wanted. "What about your dad?" she asked.

This was probably the biggest lie I ever told either of them. "He, um, he's not too good. He's sick. Sort of. Mum's death still hasn't worn off. He doesn't really say much, or do much." They both nodded.

I guess it wasn't a complete lie, Dad had been like that. That was, until he died when I was ten. I was an orphan. But I wanted as little sympathy as I could get.

"Do you have siblings?"

I smiled. Here was a topic I liked. "Yeah. He's nine. His name is Sam." Sam was basically my world. Despite being only nine, he was my best friend. Not to mention the only family I had. Well. Bearable family. I loved the kid to death and I would do next to anything for him.

Nicole smiles and Ian grinned. We ended up carrying on for a while. Nicole had had a brother, but he died in a car crash with his pregnant wife when Nicole was nine. Ian had also had a brother, but he died in a house fire along with his brother when Ian was little.

We all decided to change the subject and began talking about going to the lake the next day. And maybe going to Hogsamde together on one of the trips.

I couldn't have been happier. I was making friends. I wasn't alone anymore. Maybe I was a misfit, but if I was, I guess all three of us were. And to me, that was perfectly fine.


End file.
